Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians, oh my!
by Apollo Holmes
Summary: Hey, everyone. Percy Jackson here. Apparently I have another End of the World exam as the Gods are in trouble again. However, they're not just the Greek and Roman gods. The Egyptian ones, too. In this story I'll be telling you about our most recent End of the World exam. *Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Also, the cover image is not by me. It's by a Miss Cathrel. Beta reader needed!*
1. I Learn to Hate Corkscrews

**Author's Note: I know I have to finish my Rise of the Seasons story, and I will! I'll multitask.**

**Logical Apollo Holmes: Uh, that is not exactly possible. Well, it is, but you cannot perform both tasks efficiently. Well, unless you are a robot or a quantum computer.**

**Apollo Holmes: Logic? Please shut up. Anywho. I'm still working on the title for this story, so could you guys just leave some suggestions? Thanks! Quiet, do the disclaimer.**

**Quiet Apollo Holmes: *Murmuring* I still don't see why we need these. We don't own the characters or anything.**

**Apollo Holmes: Me, speak up!**

**Quiet: O-OK. Um, Apollo Holmes doesn't own anything except the plot.**

**Percy**

_After this was written down, Carter and Anubis gave me translations for the Egyptian words. So Italics= Egyptian._

I hate corkscrews.

It had been about 2 months after the end of the Giant War with Gaea, and I had been more than happy not to take another End of the World exam. Earlier that day, Piper had the idea that we should go on a double date-we being Annabeth and me, and Jason and Piper. We all agreed it was an excellent idea, so at 5:00 we went out for dinner at this fancy restaurant called Prime that Piper had managed to pay for. I had gotten a roasted chicken and a Coke, Piper had gotten a tropical roll, Annabeth had gotten a fillet mignon, and Jason had gotten Mint tea and roasted chicken. "You like tea? I didn't know that." Said Piper during dinner, looking surprised. "I never told you? Huh. I thought I did. Oh well. Yeah, I like tea. My favorite's Peach." Said Jason. "Nice to know for Valentine's Day." Said Piper. "Pipes, I told you that you don't have to get me anything!" Groaned Jason. I laughed and put a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Jason, with women, you just learn to go along with whatever they say." I said. Annabeth hit me on the head playfully, smiling. "Hey!" I said in protest. "What? I didn't do anything wrong." Said Annabeth with a smirk. Jason and Piper started laughing. "It's not funny." I playfully pouted. "Dessert?" Asked the waiter. "Uh, sure. I'll have a crème brûlée." I said. "I'll have Kona coffee ice cream." Said Annabeth. "Chocolate raspberry fondue, please." Said Jason politely. "I'll have a… crispy pineapple." Said Piper. "OK." Said the waiter and started to leave. I saw Jason's eyes widen. "Actually, could we have those to go? Leave them on the doorstep." Asked Jason, steel in his voice. I knew that voice. He used it whenever monsters were around. I turned around to see what Jason was looking at and my eyes widened in shock. Outside was a bunch of flying corkscrew things. "Of course, sir." Said the waiter and left. "Let's go." Said Piper and grabbed Katroptris.

It turned out that a group of people was already fighting the corkscrew things. They had odd weapons; one had penguins with him. We got closer to the fight and saw that there were 5 people there- The boy with penguins, a girl who was controlling the Earth, which put me on guard, a boy who could control the dead- a son of Hades/ Pluto maybe?, a girl with blond hair with a staff, and-was that Carter? I remembered the younger boy with the oddly bent sword who could make a giant glowing fist. I remember thinking that he certainly was not Greek. "Shouldn't we help them?" Asked Piper, seeing as there was a squadron of the corkscrews that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Oh, right." I said, shaking my head. "Let's go!" Annabeth got out her dagger and invisible hat, which had started working again, while Jason flew into the sky and hit the monsters with lightning, with varying degrees of success.

Piper hit the monsters on the ground. I saw the girl controlling the Earth was throwing rocks at one of the corkscrews, making it fly at me. I made a nearby water fountain burst and smashed the monster into the ground, turning it to sand. I coughed, the sand flying into my lungs. "That's just perfect." I said. I saw the boy with the penguins say something that sounded like 'Shish-kebab'. A corkscrew-head froze and the boy grabbed a basketball from a nearby court and threw it at the monster. I saw a giant glowing fist hit another and knew that Carter had done that. A corkscrew-head came at me, screaming "Die!"How could something with a corkscrew for a head even talk? It came at me too fast to react. It would have sliced my arm off had I not remembered to not just _stand there and act like an idiot._ As it was, it just grazed me. Pain pulsed throughout my arm. _It must've been poisoned. _I thought. Water from the ground that defeated the last monster I turned into a trident and stabbed the monster with it, disintegrating it. It seemed that the battle was over, because Annabeth, Jason, and Piper came to see me. Jason flew over quickly to get the desserts and rounded back to me.

"You OK, Perce?" Asked Jason, looking at my arm wound. At the moment, blood was coming out of the wound quickly. "Yeah. Minor scratch." I said, wincing as Annabeth lifted my arm up. "Ow." I said. "Percy? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice. "Cart-Can I say your name now?" I asked, wanting to call him _something. _"Yeah." Said Carter. "OK. Hey, Carter! How've you been?" I asked. The hieroglyph on my hand glowed. Carter held his hand in pain. "You OK?" Asked the Earth girl. "Yeah. I'm OK. It's just a little sting." Said Carter, hiding his hand from view. "I'm doing well. That looks bad." Said Carter. "Hey Sadie." Said Annabeth to the blonde girl. "Annabeth, how've you been?" Asked the blonde girl. She had a British accent. "This is the girl who you said I sound like?" Asked Carter. "Yeah." The boy who controlled the dead glared at us and growled-he actually sounded like a wolf. "_Greeks and a Roman. This will be pleasant. I'm sure one of them will be trying to tear us apart soon enough." _Said the boy with a harsh laugh. He looked like an older Nico. I tried to understand what the older boy said, but could not. The others with him even looked like they were struggling trying to translate the words. I guessed that they were not nice. "Can we know your names?" I asked.

"I don't know, son of Poseidon. Identities can be dangerous." Said the Older Nico. I was shocked. How did he know that I was a son of Poseidon? "Fine, I'll go first. I am Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, and these two are Jason Grace and Piper McLean." I said. "OK. I'm Carter, as you guys already know, this is my sister Sadie, Alyssa, Felix, and the Jackal guy's name is –"Said Carter, who turned to look at Jackal-boy. He was still glaring at me. What had I ever done to him? "Andrew. My name's Andrew." The boy said coldly. I doubted that was his real name. "So, Andrew said that you're a son of Poseidon? Isn't he a Greek god? Why did he call you a Roman? What are you people, children of the Greek gods? Andrew, what did you say earlier? Why are you here?" Asked Carter in rapid-fire speed. Jason snapped his fingers and Carter jumped, probably by being shocked by Jason. "Yes, yes, I'm a son of Jupiter, Percy, Annabeth, and Pipes are Greek, I'm Roman, I don't know, and we were having dinner." Said Jason in the same rapid-fire motion, sighing at the end, as if he had to do that a lot. With Leo, he probably did. Carter blinked, looking impressed. "Wow."

"We should probably get that cleaned up. Would you guys like to come back with us? We have a great healer, she's really nice, we have Sahlab and I think Cleo's baking something for us." Said the boy with the penguins, Felix, somehow faster than Carter did. I then realized that he was only nine. He looked too young to be on the battlefield. "OK. I trusted you with the _petsuchos_, I'll trust you now." I said to Carter, smiling. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth. Sadie set something, what looked like a stone sphinx, on the ground. She held out her hand and a swirling vortex made of sand appeared. She jumped through it, grabbing Annabeth's hand and dragging her in, too. Carter smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me in. I closed my eyes. I felt something make a 'thud' sound. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in what looked like a mansion. I saw Jason come out with Andrew. Alyssa came out with Piper and Felix came out alone. The sandy vortex closed. I noticed that my friends were covered in sand. "So, let's get that fixed up." Said Felix.

The younger boy led us to a room that looked sort of like a high school science lab. Sitting on a chair next to a boy with a cast on his arm was a girl with blonde hair. She muttered a word under her breath and the boy looked better. "You can go now, Sean. Just make sure that if you're reading while walking, you'll be more careful of if there are weapons of the ground, OK?" Said the blonde girl with kindness in her voice, smiling at Sean. "I know, Jaz. Thanks for the help!" Said the boy with an Irish accent. "Stay safe." Said Jaz. The boy, Sean, walked away, reading a book that he must have had in his other hand. "Oh, hey Sadie. Who's this?" Asked Jaz, a smile still on her face. "This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase- remember the girl who I told you about? This is Jason-sorry, what's your last names?-Grace and Piper McLean." Said Sadie. "OK. So what's the problem? Oh, where are my manners. I've forgotten introductions. I'm Jaz Anderson." Said the blonde girl. "Percy got hit by a corkscrew demon." Chimed in Felix happily. "Oh, that'll be easy." Said Jaz as she walked over to our group. I showed her my arm.

"That looks poisoned." Said Jaz, looking sympathetic. She muttered something under her breath and the cut closed up. "Hmm." Said Jaz. "What does that mean?" Asked Alyssa. "It means that I can't completely heal it. It was poisoned by the demon. Someone must've known that Percy would've been there and put poison on the demons' heads. If that's the case, then I'll need to heal all of you." Said Jaz. "OK. Then we have the problem of who would do that. It doesn't narrow it down at all that we have many enemies." Said Piper. Jason still had a look of distrust in his eyes. I heard an explosion. I saw a girl with black hair and amber eyes say "Carter! There's been an explosion downstairs." Said the girl. "OK. Zia, tell the initiates we'll be down there in a minute or so." Said the black-haired boy. "Jaz, try to get the poison out of Percy's system. Everyone else, come with me." About ten minutes later, Carter came back with Andrew, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. "Poison out of your system yet?" Asked Annabeth, a worried look on her face. "Most of it. Jaz says that the rest will have to work its way out." I said. _Like a splinter, I thought. _"What's the news?" I asked, seeing the look of worry on Carter's face. "Well, we don't know what caused the explosion, but whatever it was trapped us in here. It's a magical barrier. It can't be pulled down by physical means, and it's too powerful for Sadie or I to tear it down. Even Anu-Andrew couldn't tear it down. It's the work of a really powerful god." Said Carter, the last part to himself. I almost smiled at Carter's slipup of 'Andrew's name. I was right, then. It wasn't his real name. "Well, while we're trapped here, why don't we get to know each other better?" Asked Annabeth, smiling.


	2. The Pillow Fight

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I want you to know that I'm now accepting OCs. It's for the initiates of Brooklyn House and the Campers at the Camps. (This is the form: Name, Age, Magician or Initiate, (if Magician) What path, (if Camper) Child of what god/goddess, (if camper) What camp, Personality, Appearance, Background, likes, dislikes.) I am sorry in advance if Anubis is out of character! Glee, Disclaimer please!**

**Glee: Sweet, I get to do the disclaimer! Apollo Holmes does not in any way own Percy Jackson and co. or the Kanes and co. They're owned by Mr. Rick Riordan. If Apollo did own them, she'd make this into a book!**

**Apollo Holmes: Thanks, Glee.**

**Anubis**

I hate Greeks. Romans even more so. They attacked Egypt multiple times, killing many of the people. What's more, they made the Egyptians worship those Greek and Roman gods, whom I despise. Especially that narcissistic musical one. _Can I have my body back now? Asked my host, Walt Stone. __**Walt, we made an agreement, did we not? I am in control for 3 days, you for four. **__Fine. _I left it at that. "Wait. You guys are magicians?" Asked the smart blonde girl, Annabeth. "Yes." I answered. "Cool! I mean, it's really weird that there's another pantheon out there, but cool." Said the annoying son of Poseidon, Perseus."So, what's your story, Andrew?" Asked the blond one, Jason. He was smiling in an odd way, as if he knew that I was hiding something. I had almost forgotten that I had chosen Andrew as my pseudonym. "Oh." I said. I then proceeded to tell them Walt's back story. "That's harsh, man." Said Perseus, putting his hand on my shoulder. I growled. "_Do not touch me." _I said in Ancient Egyptian, in a dialect that not even some of the gods remembered. Perseus backed up. "Andrew, calm down. Can I talk to you, by the way? Alone?" Asked Carter. I smiled. "Of course, Carter." I said, stood up, and followed him into the hall. "Why are you hiding your actual name, Anubis?" Asked Carter. I sighed. "If those Greeks and the Roman turn against us, we must have the element of surprise. Therefore, I hide that I am a god." I explained. "True. However, from their stories, they seem trustworthy." Said Carter. I sighed. "Carter, anyone can make themselves seem trustworthy if they try." I said, and walked in the medical room to find the Greeks and the Roman throwing pillows at each other. Jason saw me and threw a pillow at me. I caught it with my hand, almost smiling.

No. I would not become happy by anything a Roman or Greek did. Especially a demigod Roman or Greek. Jason must have seen that I almost smiled, because he threw another pillow at me. Perseus did also. The pillow-throwing game had deteriorated into Get-the-god. I smiled, throwing pillows at the group of Greeks. Carter threw a large pillow at the Roman. "What happened in here?" Asked a strongly Irish-accented voice. I turned around and saw Sean, one of the initiates. Percy smiled sheepishly and put a pillow behind his back. "Anyway, Cleo made cookies and Dulche de Leche. There's hot Sahlab downstairs, also. I told the other initiates it was for the guests so they wouldn't eat it all." Said Sean. I smiled. I love Sahlab. I had it all the time as a child. "Last one to the kitchen's a rotten egg!" Shouted Carter. I smiled competitively. "In that case, I'll see you downstairs." I said, and ran downstairs. As a god, I had superhuman speed, which helped.

"Well, hello Speedy Gonzalez." Said Cleo, one of the initiates of Brooklyn House and currently studying the path of Thoth, along with Sean. I remembered that Thoth mentioned that those two mortals were his favorites. "I think that's a compliment." I guessed. I heard someone come behind me and got out of the way. Annabeth had been the last one to the kitchen. "You're really fast." Said Percy, skepticism in his eyes. I felt nervous. "I work out a bit." I shrugged. Annabeth, Carter, Jason, Percy, Piper, and I sat at the terrace. I grabbed the Sahlab Cleo made and gave everyone each a glass. Sadie, Felix, Alyssa, and Cleo joined us. "Hey, guys." Said Cleo, pouring more Sahlab for the extra people at the table. I passed out plates and gave everyone a piece of Dulce de Leche. I smiled, watching more food magically reappear on the plate. Cleo had read a multiplying scroll while making it, it seemed. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. "So. Who in the name of Osiris started the pillow fight?" Asked Sean, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. *Ducks from an anvil being thrown towards me.*Gah! I only didn't update for a month. There's no reason to throw anvils. Anyway, the reason Anubis is out of character-ah, I'll let him explain later in the story, when the Egyptians become more acquainted with the Greeks and Romans.**

**Logic:** **" Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." In other words, Apollo Holmes owns nothing except the plot.**

**Jason**

I really don't like Andrew. He's cold, he has no emotions-or if he has any, he doesn't show them-and he's annoying. He's hiding something, I can tell. "Where did you come from?" Asked the girl who made the Sahlab. "Hello, portal spell. Have you ever heard of them?" Asked the Irish boy, smiling. "How'd you learn that one?" Asked Cleo. "I'm a quick learner." Said Sean. "Want a cookie?" Asked Carter. "Thanks!" Said Sean, and grabbed a cookie from his hand. "So, you guys fight demons?" Asked Annabeth. "Yeah. " Said Sadie. "Don't forget all the gods who want to kill us." Said Carter in a bored manner, dipping his cookie in milk. "Gods want to kill you?" Asked Piper. "Perce only has 2 gods who hate him. So far. Unless you count the Titans." Said Annabeth. "We should introduce you guys to our friends."I said. "Well, right now, we're trying to find this guy named Setne. He's a ghost who's trying to cause all sorts of mischief." Said Sadie. "Guys, the barrier's shutting down by itself." Said Zia, the girl from earlier with amber eyes. "Wait, if the barrier is shutting down by itself, doesn't that mean that something allowed it to be shut off? Something that made a barrier that powerful wouldn't just let the barrier shut itself down." Said Annabeth. Andrew nodded his head, although reluctantly. "The daughter of Athena is correct. Someone-maybe Khaemwaset-is inside Brooklyn House." Andrew said. "Who?" Asked Percy. "You aren't very bright, are you? Prince Khamewaset is Setne." Asked Andrew. Annabeth and I glared at him. "Anu-Andrew, don't be rude." Said Sadie, hitting him on the arm. Andrew rolled his eyes. My friends and I shared a glance. If Andrew wasn't his real name, what was? I tried to remember my lessons on Egyptian mythology, but nothing came up. "I am going to go out for a walk." Said Andrew. He walked past us, and I thought I saw him flicker for a moment and turn into a different boy. That was weird. "Oh, and Carter, there's another thing. On the news, there's a large group of demons in Brooklyn. Along with _very _big dogs." Said Zia. "Hellhounds." Said Percy. Carter led us onto the roof.

"This is Freak. He's my griffon." Said Carter, waving his hand at a hummingbird-lion hybrid that did _not _look like a griffon. "That's a griffon?" Asked Annabeth, looking at it curiously. "So that's the griffon you said the petsuchos scared off." Said Percy. Petsuchos? Isn't that a Greek word? "Yeah. Be careful with him though. He's scared of a lot of things and freaks out." Said Carter. Gee, I never would've guessed. "Anyway, let's get down there." Said Carter. Freak was attached to a boat. "Who made that?" Asked Annabeth, looking at the boat that didn't look it could hold all of us. "Oh, one of our initiates, Walt, did. It's an amulet, actually." Said Carter. "We should go before the police try to fight off the demons." Said Sadie. "That'd end in a disaster." Said Carter with a laugh. We got onto the boat, which, surprisingly, held our weight.

"Freak, to Brooklyn!" Said Carter. Freak flew off. I felt something weird in my stomach, as if you were going down on a roller coaster. "Oh. Whoops. I forgot to tell you about that, didn't I? Yeah, that's us entering the Duat." Said Carter. "What's the Duat?" Asked Annabeth. "Oh, it's where the gods and demons live. It has endless layers. Think of it as an ocean." Said Sadie. Freak slowed down. "We're here. Oh look, the police is already here." Said Carter. "Well, that's perfect!" Said an Irish-accented voice from inside the boat. Sadie said something and waved a boomerang and Sean appeared. "Sean, what did we tell you about sneaking on to the boat?" Asked Carter. "To not sneak into the boat while you guys are on a mission." Grumbled Sean. "Exactly. Since you're here, you're welcome to help." Said Carter. "Thanks!" Said Sean, and gave Carter a hug. I looked down. We were on top of a building. On the streets were demons and hellhounds. I saw some people already fighting them. When I saw someone on fire, I knew it could only be one person. "Leo!" I called. The boy on fire waved and threw a fireball at a hellhound. I jumped off the building, flying through the air towards some flying demons with hammers for heads. I made lightning hit them. "You can fly?" Yelled Sean, his eyes wide. I laughed. Carter and Sadie turned into birds and flew down to the ground, turning back into human after they landed. I spotted someone raising the dead from an area with many demons. I flew down to help, and the person turned out to be Andrew. He turned a couple of demons into mummies and they were surrounded by canopic jars. I struck a couple of the hellhounds with lightning. Andrew didn't look happy to see me. After we were finished with the demons, I witnessed Carter turn into a large glowing falcon.

"Cool." I said, Carter turned back into his regular form and we regrouped. Then, a blast of heat knocks us away. "Hello, Kanes! Oh, and Greeks." Said a voice from the red mist. "Set." Growled Carter.


	4. The Starspangled Warriors

**Author's Note: I hope you liked my last chapter! I couldn't think of a name for it. Could you guys help please? Oh, and, is anyone actually planning on making OCs? Because I may need them later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Carter**

"Set." I said angrily. He must have sent the demons to us. "Why did you send those demons to attack us?" Asked Sadie. My sister looked angry also. Anubis looked bored, and was assembling and dissembling skeletons. Some of the people around us-Jason seemed to know them-looked amazed that Sadie and I were talking to a god as if he was a person. Set looked at Anubis. "Oh. Hello. I didn't know you were here along with these Greeks and Romans." Said Set. Anubis growled. The boy who looked like an elf, who was near Anubis, jumped back. "Hello, Father." Said Anubis. Percy raised his eyebrow at Anubis, who responded to the silent question with a glare. "So, Father, why did you set the demons upon us? I suspect 't'was because of them," Said Anubis, who nodded to the people with weapons when he said 'them'. "Who says 't'was anymore?" Asked the girl with a feather in her hair. "I sent the demons to you partly. Partly because I was bored and wanted to see you." Said Set. Anubis's eyebrow rose. "Really? I severely doubt that you wanted to see me. Anyway, how are you here? You must have a host. Even if you did, the gods are in the Duat." Said Anubis. The Greeks and Romans looked confused. "I do have a host. And I did want to see you. I'm wounded, truly I am, Anub-whoops. Looks like I let your little charade slip a bit." Said the Red Lord. Anubis glared at him and growled, skeletal hands coming from the ground near the younger god. "You did not answer the second question." Said Anubis. "Fine. Apophis was put in prison again. It seems the awakening of Gaea partially brought back Apophis, too. So Ra put him in prison again. Don't worry, it's a much stronger prison than last time. We check up on the old snake every couple of weeks or so. Ra's paranoid Apophis is going to get out again. I might've preferred it when Ra was an old man asking people if they want cookies." Said Set. "Set, leave." I said, and brought out the crook. "Fine. You take all the fun out of everything, Carter." Sid Set, and disappeared.

"Who was that, and who are these guys?" Asked a boy with a bow and arrows on his back. "Oh, that's Set, god of evil, the desert, storms, strength, chaos, and Andrew's dad." I said. "Unfortunately." Added Anubis. "This is Andrew, Sean, who follows the path of Thoth, god of knowledge, and Sadie, my sister. Sis, care to give the list of your titles?" I asked, smiling. "My name's Sadie, I was the destroyer of Apophis, along with my brother, the Restorer of the Throne of Fire, the former Eye of Isis, Scribe of Brooklyn House, and the third-most powerful magician." Said my sister. "My name's Carter, I'm the Pharaoh of the House of Life, Leader of the Twenty-First Nome, former Eye of Horus, Scribe of Brooklyn House, Destroyer of Apophis, along with my sister, and second-most powerful magician." I said. "Well, I'm Frank, this is Hazel, Piper, and Leo." Said the boy with the bow. "Captain of the _Argo II." _Said Leo. Piper hit him. "Hey, Pipes, glad you could make it." Said Jason, and hugged Piper. "Wait, so your dad is the god of evil?" Asked Leo. Anubis nodded. Leo edged away from the hidden god. He smiled at that.

"I thought you said that Egyptian gods didn't have children with mortals." Said Percy. "They usually do not. I am a special case, you might say." Said Andrew. I heard Leo's stomach growl. "I'm hungry." He complained. "You usually are hungry." Said Piper. "How about we go back to Brooklyn House and have cookies Cleo made?" Asked Sean. "We could show them around." "I am not going anywhere near _more_ Greeks and Romans." Said Anubis. "Come one, Andrew. Please?" Asked Sadie, using puppy-dog eyes. Andrew sighed. "Fine. I shall see you there." Said Andrew, and disappeared in a portal of darkness. "Well, he seems to like us." Said Leo sarcastically. "Andrew? He's usually not this cold." Said Sadie. "He probably just doesn't like Greeks and Romans in general. Maybe if you guys show him that you're not like the Greeks and Romans who took over Egypt and slaughtered hundreds, he'd be nicer." Said Sean. "So, how do we get to Brooklyn House?" Asked Hazel. "Hold on." I said, and whistled. Freak flew down from his perch to the ground. "Whoa." Said Leo. "This is Freak, my brother's deranged griffon." Said Sadie. "Get in the boat." Once we were in the boat, Freak went into the Duat. "There's a lot of Mist down here." Said Hazel. "Well, that depends on what you see. The Duat is shaped by the sleeping minds of the world, so if you see mist, then you're probably thinking of somewhere that you care a lot for that's misty." Explained Sean.

"Not that type of mist. Mist is what keeps mortals from seeing the world as it is. It replaces them with something the mortal mind can comprehend." Said Hazel. "Riptide appears to mortals as a baseball bat or a rifle sometimes." Said Percy. "It's glamour then?" Asked Sadie. "Is that like the Mist?" Asked Frank. "Yeah." Answered Sadie. "We're here." I announced. When we got off the boat, the Greeks and Romans looked around. "Where? All I see is a warehouse." Said Leo. "Look closer." I said. "Is that a building? On top of the warehouse." Asked Piper. "Yeah." Said Sadie. We walked up to Brooklyn House by way of the stairs from the warehouse. When we got inside, Anubis was already there, drinking tea. "You guys are so _slow_." Said Anubis. When he said 'guys', the word seemed foreign to him. "Well _sorry_." Said Leo, who grabbed a cookie and sat next to Anubis, probably to annoy him. "Thank you." Said Anubis. Walt _really _has to teach him how to use sarcasm. "This place is amazing." Said Leo, looking around. "Where's Cleo?" Asked Sean. "Probably in her library." I said. Sean ran off, probably to the library. "You guys have a library?" Asked Annabeth, her eyes wide. "Yeah." I answered. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth, who dragged Percy with her. 'Help me', mouthed Percy. I laughed. "Cleo or Sean can translate any texts in Egyptian for you!" I shouted to Annabeth. "OK. Thanks!" I heard her shout back. Jason sat down next to Anubis, who glared into his tea cup, as if to ask _Why am I sitting next to a Greek and a Roman?_ "Hibiscus tea." Answered Anubis. _'Get him away from me, '_Mouthed Anubis when Jason wasn't looking. Sadie and I laughed at him. Anubis glared at Sadie, but he was smiling, so he looked like he was trying to be mad at us, but wasn't.

"So, what type of hobbies do you like?" Asked Jason. Anubis sighed, probably wondering if he should answer truthfully. "I like spending time in graveyards in silence-" Said Anubis. "You spend most of your time in graveyards, Jackal Boy." Interrupted Sadie. Anubis smiled and a mummy linen gag appeared around Sadie's mouth. I smiled. "I like practicing magic, covering Sadie's mouth with mummy linen, reading, Cleo got me interested in drawing, and fencing-although my cousin is better than that then I am." Said Anubis. I heard a crash in the kitchen and groaned. "Shelby, I told you to stop trying to cook!" I groaned and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen was- "Leroy?" I ask. The Set animal was there, along with a large group of demons. I groan. Those guys never give up, do they? I get out my khopesh from the Duat. "Carter, what is wrong in here? Oh, in the name of Ra." Said Anubis. He put a couple of demons in canopic jars, sending them into the ground. The Set Animal attacked. "Why is Father's pet here?" Asked Anubis. "I don't know! Ask him!" I say, chopping a demon in half. I heard someone scream in surprise out on the terrace. "Go to the terrace!" I said, and after about ten minutes, I send the Set animal back to the Duat, hopefully to stay for a while. I run out to the terrace. On the large terrace, there are these creatures-they looked like warriors from different eras, but it looked like they were made of the night sky. "What are these creatures?" Asked Anubis, fighting three off. One grabbed his arms and twisted it. Anubis yells out in pain and strikes the star-spangled warrior with a white sword. The metal cuts it in half. The creatures retreat, but grab Sadie.

"Sadie!" Shouted Anubis and I. I throw my wand like a boomerang and mummy linen reaches for the creatures. They got away before we could get Sadie back, though. My fists clench. Annabeth and Percy walk over to us. "Hey, we're back. Where's Sadie?" Asked Annabeth, looking at us. "She was taken." Said Anubis quietly. "She was taken and I couldn't do anything about it." "Andrew, it's OK. She's my sister. I understand." I said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, you don't." Said Anubis. I step away from him. His eyes were glowing red and his skin turns grey for a second. Anubis walks through a portal of darkness. "I think I know how we may be able to get Sadie back." Said Annabeth.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter! I'll see you next time, AH out!**


	5. Stars and Chess

**Author's Note: I just saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 and it is AWESOME! When Toothless and Hiccup crash-land on that new island they find, it looks three-dimensional. The soundtrack is beautiful (John Powell, what an amazing composer you are. I'm listening to the soundtrack right now, actually.), and I actually shed a tear at Stoick's funeral (Please don't judge me). Even though I knew Stoick was going to die, I covered my hand with my mouth to not let a barely audible gasp escape. The animation has improved greatly from the first HTTYD. The designs of the different dragons are amazing, and the design of Toothless when he is glowing is awesome, and reminds me strongly of Avatar the Last Airbender. Drago as a villain isn't very good, but his plan with the other Alpha Dragon was good. Toothless in this movie is more adorable and Hiccup is more awesome (And he's the Chief!) Also, do Hiccup and Toothless share the title of King of the Dragons now? **

**Review Responses:**

**Elliryanna: He doesn't know what the demons are because they-Whoops, I almost spoiled something for you. I wouldn't want to do that. **

**Jason: Hypocrite.**

***Becomes wrapped up in mummy linen* Thanks, Andrew! Anyway, you'll see what I have planned… *Maniacal laughter***

**I would've done Anubis's point of view, but he's a **_**little **_**bit aggravated that Sadie was taken. Plus, I want to give you insight on who our villain is.*Sees an explosion with skeletal hands flying out.* I'm going to go check on that…**

**side note What should the star warriors be called. Warning, this will be a short chapter. side note**

**Disclaimer: I love Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles, but alas, I do not own them. All I own is the plot. Oh, and **_**Ílios **_**and the star warriors.**

**?**

I saw my warriors bring in an unconscious girl with blonde hair. Some of my star warriors melt into starry liquid, which floats around my fingers. I made a sword out of the star liquid and threw it at a wall, just missing the girl's head. "I thought I told you to bring me the boy, not the girl! Can't you incompetent creatures do anything right?" I asked furiously."Sire, the Star warriors say they thought you wanted the girl," Said my finest warrior, _**Ílios.**_ "Bring me the girl, then." I sighed. One of the warriors brought me the unconscious girl. I look at her. "The third most powerful magician in the world and she's a child. Pathetic. What passes for power in these times?" I muttered. "I shall show them true power. Star warriors, find the sons of Poseidon and Jupiter and bring them back here." I said. I sensed disagreement among them as to who should tell me something. "Um, Sire, there is one problem. The star warriors are telling me the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon were present when they took the girl." Said _**Ílios, **_bowing lower. The stars around us float down to the warriors, threatening to explode. "Well then, why did you not take them?" I asked, trying to keep calm. "We thought you only wanted one. Plus, you never told us that you wanted them, too." Said one of the warriors. I smiled and closed my fist. The warrior choked. "If I remember correctly, I _did _tell you to get them also." I said calmly, choking the warrior. Blood came from its mouth-blood speckled with stars. "Master, please. I did not remember." Said the warrior.

One of the others, in an attempt to save her friend, said, "Sir, there was a god there." "Oh? Egyptian, I presume." I said. "Yes. His power was restricted by his human host. He seemed to care a lot about the girl. He was the son of the Red Lord." Said the warrior nervously. I release my hand, and the warrior breathes in deeply. "Fine. I shall have to set my pet on the god, to get him out of the way. Were there any others?" I asked. "Yes, Master. More Greeks and Romans. One of them a daughter of Venus." Said the warrior I was choking. "Ah, I have a granddaughter. We shall have to get rid of the other Greeks and Romans also. Get rid of them or add them to my army." I said, referring to my star warrior army. "_**Ílios, **_I would like you to find my pet, and go to the son of Set with him. Star warriors, find the son of Jupiter and the Son of Poseidon, and bring them to me." I said, smiling. "What then?" Asked one of the warriors. "Then, we destroy the gods and Titans, of course! Destroy them or make them work for me. The giants are already destroyed, along with my former wife, thanks to the seven demigods. Good riddance to them, I say. She had those children with Tartarus! We shall get our revenge on the Titans for destroying me, and the gods for being spawn of those betraying Titans." I said.

The warriors cheered. I smiled. "Now, leave me. I must plan for what to do with the demigods." I said. The warriors left. I waved my hand and a chessboard, speckled with stars and wispy clouds in the glass, appeared. The white pieces were my star warriors, the black pieces were in the shape of the demigods, magicians, and that wretched son of Set. I move the one representing _**Ílios, **_who is a knight, and took the daughter of Venus. One of the demigods-the archer-moved forward. I smiled. This would be easy.

**Can you figure out who the villain is? I gave you a couple of hints. **

**Sadie: A couple? More like a lot of hints. *Demigods and magicians chime in agreement***

**Oh, shut it, all of you. Anyway, I'll probably do one of the demigods' point of view. You guys choose who. I hoped you like this chapter, AH out! *disappears in red-colored fog***


	6. A Visit to Camp Half Blood

**Author's Note: Review Responses:**

**Elliryanna: Oh, the sky goddess? I have plans for her.**

** : Thank you! **

**Hazel**

The boy who radiated death walked out of the room. "I think I know how we may be able to get Sadie back." Said Annabeth. "How?" Asked Carter. "Follow me." Said Annabeth. She looked at Percy. "What?" He asked. Annabeth raised her eyebrow. What were they talking about? Percy nodded and gave a high-pitched whistle. I looked up and saw flying horses descend from the air. "Hey, Blackjack. We need rides for camp." Said Percy to a dark colored Pegasus. Blackjack whinnied. "I know, there are a lot of people to carry. I'll give you a sugar cube." Said Percy. Blackjack nodded his head eagerly. "Guys, hop on!" Said Percy. "I'll just ride Tempest." Said Jason. In about a minute, a _ventus _appeared. I called for Arion. "Whoa, cool horse." Said Sean, who had walked out of the library. Arion whinnied at Sean. "Well, that's rude." Said Percy. The Egyptians had confused looks on their faces. "Oh, I can talk to horses." Said Percy simply, as if saying _'Oh, I can climb trees.'_ "That's not weird at all." Said Sean. "I'll follow you guys on Freak. Sean? Help Cleo arrange books in the library." Said Carter. Sean nodded. "Aye aye, Captain." Said Sean, leaving for the library.

Arion got to Camp Half-Blood in no time. I made gold come up from the ground for Arion to feed on while we waited. A couple minutes later, the Pegasi flew in with a flying boat behind them. I wonder what mortals would make of that. When they landed, we walked through the border. "This place is amazing." Said Carter, looking around. "Says the guy who lives in a mansion on top of a warehouse." Said Leo. Carter shrugged. I saw Chiron walking by. "Chiron!" Said Percy. "Yes, what is it?" Asked Chiron. He sucked in a breath when he saw Carter, who was staring at him. "What happened?" Asked the centaur. "We need your help, Chiron. Have you ever heard of warriors made of stars?" Asked Annabeth. "Chiron? The trainer of Achilles?" Asked Carter. Chiron wasn't listening to him. "Warriors made of stars? This is bad. It means he has risen again." Muttered Chiron. "Excuse me, but who has risen again?" Asked Carter. "Come with me." Said Chiron, and we followed him into the Big House.

Carter looked around the Big House. "So Chiron, who were those star warriors controlled by?" Asked Annabeth. "You all know the story of Gaea and Ouranos, correct?" Asked Chiron. Carter nodded. "Gaea, the Earth, was married to Ouranos, the Sky. They gave birth to the Titans and Kronos killed Ouranos. Wait, are you saying-Ouranos was killed, though. Wasn't he?" Asked Carter. Annabeth looked like she knew what Carter was talking about. "Yes, he was, but he must have reformed." Said Chiron. "If Ouranos was as strong as Tartarus, then we're dead." Stated Percy. "What did he want with my sister?" Asked Carter angrily. "I'm guessing it's time for a prophecy." Said Leo. "Percy, go find Rachel. Bring Carter with you, too." Added Chiron. "Where are we going? Who's Rachel?" Asked Carter as he walked with Percy to go find the Oracle.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I can't think. Could someone PM me some ideas, please? AH out!**


	7. The Mansion in the Sky

**Author's Note: I might want to add, some chapters will be in Third Person point of view. **

**Review Responses:**

**Elliryanna: This (next) chapter will have Sadie in it.**

**Third Person**

Anubis walked around in a graveyard in New Orleans. He was frustrated-He couldn't do anything about saving Sadie! Weren't gods supposed to be powerful? Then why could he not save her? He stomped his foot, skeletons reassembling themselves then falling back to piles of bones. "Whoa. Are you OK?" Asked a boy who resembled Anubis, but younger, who had appeared from the shadows. "Does it look like I am?" Grumbled Anubis. "No. Why are you in a graveyard, anyway? Most people don't like them." Said the boy. Anubis smiled. "I am not most people." Said Anubis. He sniffed the air. The boy smelled like a Greek. Huh. Maybe not all Greeks were bad, if he was getting along with one. "You are a Greek, and you like graveyards. You have an aura of death, so I am guessing you are a son of Hades?" Asked Anubis. The boy was immediately put on guard. "Who are you?" Asked the boy. Anubis shrugged. No use hiding it. He made a table out of mummy linen, much like he did for Sadie. "My name is Anubis, god of funerals." Said Anubis, not including his other titles, considering there was a Greek god of death. "OK then. That's a little weird. I don't remember ever hearing of a god of funerals. So, why are you mad?" Asked the boy. "We-My friends and I-were attacked. The star warriors-they took someone near to my heart. I could do nothing to save her." Said Anubis angrily. "Listen, Anubis, you tried to save her, right?" Asked the younger boy. "Yes." Answered Anubis. "Then don't beat yourself up over it. I've done that before." Said the boy. "Don't hold grudges with people who didn't kidnap her, either." "How would you know?" Asked Anubis, raising an eyebrow. "I just do. I don't want to talk about it." Said the boy. "So, what are you going to do?" Asked the boy. "I am going to try and get Sadie back. Thank you," Said Anubis. "Nico." Said the boy. "Thank you, Nico." Said Anubis, made a portal, and walked through it.

After a while, Carter and Percy came back from the cave where Rachel lived. "What's the prophecy?" Asked Annabeth. "Carter, are you OK? Sometimes people see things that will drive them insane." Said Chiron. "Huh? Yeah, I'm OK. I've seen more scarring things then a prophecy." Said Carter, which made the Seven wonder, what _had _the magician seen? "Rachel didn't exactly give the prophecy." Said Percy. "Then who did?" Asked Chiron. "Horus." Said Carter. "Although I don't know why he was talking through a Greek oracle." "What did Horus say, Carter?" Asked Chiron. "Go west to the Earth's end, there you will find Sadie. The Father of the Sky can be found there, defeat him, and come back-preferably alive." Said Carter. "Leo, fire up the _Argo II_." Said Percy. Leo groaned. "We just got back from fighting the giants in Greece!" Said Leo, and walked off. "What's the _Argo II?" _Asked Carter, confused. "It's a flying boat that Leo made based on a drawing he made when he was little, using the head of a metal dragon." Said Jason, laughing at Carter, who had his mouth open. "Come on, Leo will show you around." Said Jason, who led Carter where Leo had gone. 

Once the Argo II was ready for flight, the group left. "How far west do we have to go?" Wondered Piper. "I guess as far west as we can." Said Hazel. The ship traveled quickly, but was constantly attacked by monsters, both Greek and Egyptian. At one point, the star warriors attacked them again. Somewhere, Percy knew Ouranos was laughing at them. They (eventually) reached a part of the ocean that was covered in mist. "This ocean doesn't feel right." Said Percy. "Of course it doesn't, it looks creepy as Tartarus!" Said Leo. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Percy, just because something's creepy looking, doesn't mean it's bad." Said Annabeth. "Ok, it's probably not as creepy as Tartarus, but you get my point!" Said Leo. "If Sadie's on the other side, we should cross it." Said Carter. "I'm usually the combat magician, but Percy's right, that mist doesn't feel right." "Ha! I told you, Wise Girl!" Said Percy. "Oh, shut it, Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth. The _Argo II _flew through the mist. On the other side, they were in what looked like space, if space was a mansion. The walls had stars in them, as did the floor. There was no ceiling. "Whoa." Said both Annabeth and Leo. In the middle of the endless mansion was a throne made of galaxies and stars, some novas exploding in it. On the throne was a young man. He looked to be 18-20. His overall outfit was reminiscent of the Victorian style, complete with a top hat and a pocket watch with the North Star on it. His hair was black with stars in it. He also looked bored, as if waiting for someone. Through a wormhole-esque portal appeared a star warrior. This one was different from the others, though. He looked more human. "**_Ílios, _**how did you do?" Asked the young man on the throne, smiling. "I did well enough." Said **_Ílios. "_**Elaborate." Said the man on the throne. "It seemed that the son of the Red Lord expected someone to attack him. He, ah, escaped." Said **_Ílios nervously. _**

"He what?" Asked the man on the throne calmly. "He escaped, Master Ouranos. I cannot find him, though I did send your pet to chase after him." Said **_Ílios. _**"Well, at least you did that. I sense demigods." Said Ouranos. He looked at where the group was hiding, behind an invisibility cloud Carter made. "Oh, this is interesting. A magician, too. Perfect." Said Ouranos. Star warriors came out of thin air. "**_Ílios, attack them."_**


	8. Ouranos's Death (Or not)

**Author's Note: This chapter might be short.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own them? Mr. Rick Riordan owns Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson, and Heroes of Olympus.**

**Sadie**

I woke up to find myself in a dark room. "Ha-di!" I said, pointing my wand to the wall. Nothing happened. "Oh, that's just great." I said. I looked into the Duat. The room was surrounded in a dark blue/silver aura. The walls were alive? Then, one of those star blokes came through the wall and grabbed my arm. The monster got me as far as out the walls. "Let go! Ha-di!" I said. The starry warrior exploded, covering me in glowing blue plasma. I cleaned myself off with a spell and ran to where I heard a crash. What I saw surprised me. "Carter?" I asked, not believing what I saw. Carter was fighting against the star warriors, along with the Greeks and Romans. "Sadie?" Asked Carter. "Well, who do you think it is?" I asked, and _Ha-di_ed a group of starry monsters. A starry man looked at me and smiled. "Ah, you're awake. Brilliant, now we can proceed." Said the man. He raised his hands. I saw glowing silver chains appear around Percy and Jason. Silver chains appeared around me, too, burning my skin. I lowered my vision into the Duat. There was a glowing blue aura around the man and the chains. The light blue and purple aura of Percy and Jason was moving from them like smoke to the starry bloke. I saw my aura floating toward the man also. I felt weaker and weaker. Our auras combined in a glowing sphere in the starry bloke's hand. I saw the auras of the demigods float away from them also.

"With the combined power of the Seven demigods and the second and third most powerful magicians, then I shall have the power to destroy the rest of the gods and leave my mansion in which I am trapped." Said the starry bloke, a wide grin on his face. Everything was getting blurry. Then, in a moment, the starry bloke fell to the ground. He was covered in mummy linen and skeletal hands kept him on the ground. Our auras returned to us. "Next time, make sure I cannot track where you live." Said Anubis. I smiled and got off the ground. "Who are you exactly? I am sensing two presences." Said the starry bloke. Anubis smiled. "I am Walt Stone, follower of the Path of Anubis, the Eye of Anubis, Magician of the House of Life, Lieutenant of Brooklyn House, and I am Anubis, God of Death and Cemeteries, Lord of Funerals. You will not harm Sadie Kane as long as we are around." Said Anubis/Walt, both voicing echoing with power. The demigods looked confused. The skeletal hands dragged him down. The building around us started turning into wisps of starry smoke. One starry bloke, who looked somewhat human, had an angry look on his face. "You have destroyed our master, boy-god! Prepare to return to the Duat!" Said the starry bloke. "**_Ílios, _**is that you?" Asked Anubis. He knew the starry bloke? "Why do you talk to me as if you know me, boy-god?" Said **_Ílios. _**Anubis was muttering something, most of what made no sense. "I sent Ouranos to Tartarus, it must have broken the curse…"

"Andrew-Anubis, you're a god?" Asked Percy. "You are an idiot, Perseus. I just said that I am a god." Said Anubis. His form flickered to Walt's. Walt stretched. I ran and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. "Oh, you're welcome. Who are they?" Asked Walt. "Oh, wait, never mind. Anubis filled me in." Said Walt. He stretched. "You have no idea how annoying it is being trapped in your own mind." Said Walt. "Anubis trapped you in your mind?" I said, my fists clenching. "Not really, we made an agreement. He's in control for three days; I'm in control for four." Said Walt. "Cool. So, where did that starry bloke go?" I asked. "Did you just call Ouranos a block?" Asked Leo. Piper hit him. "Thanks, Piper." I said. "I'm guessing he went to Tartarus." Said Percy. "We have that question answered-then where is the other starry bloke? **_Ílios, _**Anubis said?" I asked. "Yeah. He apparently was a friend of Anubis's." Said Walt. "Anubis has friends?" Asked Frank. Walt smiled. "Apparently he had a couple, and he got along with some of the minor Greek gods." Said Walt. "He probably just didn't like you guys 'cause the Greeks and Romans both took over Egypt. Oh, and slaughtered hundreds." Said Walt. "Well that's pleasant." Said Hazel dryly. I laughed. "Can we get out of here? I'm pretty sure the others are waiting to see if we're alive." Said Frank. Walt made a portal of darkness. "Thanks, Walt." Said Percy. "You are welcome, Perseus." Said Anubis's voice. Percy looked startled. "You'll get used to it." Said Carter as he walked through the portal. We followed.

We came out in a camp. "Where are we?" I asked. "The Greek camp, maybe." Said Walt. He was at a glowing orange barrier. "Why didn't you appear here?" Asked Carter. "I tried to, but it felt like dying again." Said Walt. "You died?" Asked Percy. "I almost died." Said Walt. Chiron came out of the Big House. "Hey, Chiron! Could you help us? Walt can't get through." Said Leo. "You shall need the help of a Greek god, then." Said Chiron. The Greeks stared at a lazy-looking man with a Pepsi can, who was playing some sort of game. "Who, me?" Asked the man. "Mr. D., please?" Asked Piper. "Fine, Polly. Just don't try Charmspeak on me again." Said the man. "It's Piper." Muttered the girl with the feather in her hair. "I, Dionysus, Greek god of parties and wine grant Anubis, Egyptian god of death and embalmment passage through the barriers of Camp Half-Blood." Said Dionysus. The barrier's glow lessened and Walt walked through it. "Gods who aren't Greek can't go through the barrier unless a Greek god gives them permission." Said Dionysus. Percy stared at him. "What is it, Peter? I do know the rules around here. I'm not that young of a god." Said Dionysus. He walked away. "Does he always call people by the wrong names?" Asked Carter. "Pretty much." Answered the demigods. "Well, at least he isn't as annoying as the narcissistic musical one who can't create good poetry." Said Anubis/Walt. "That'd be Apollo." Said Annabeth. Thunder crashed. "Fine, your poetry is _decent._" Said Anubis to the sky. "Oh, the gods communicate to us by thunder." Said Annabeth. "Cool." I said. "So, Ouranos is dead?" Asked Carter. "For the next five thousand years at least." Said Walt. A girl with braces came up to us with a boy. "Lacy?" I asked. "Sadie!" Said Lacy, and gave me a hug. "You're a demigod?" Asked Carter. "I knew there was something odd about you. A daughter of Aphrodite if I'm correct." Said Walt. "Anubis, stop using Walt's voice!" I said. "Fine. For the time being." Muttered Anubis. "That's weird. Wait, was Anubis that boy I saw you dancing with?" Asked Lacy. "The same, milady." Said Anubis, bowing. "Anubis, you're such a gentleman." I said. "I know." Said Anubis, smiling. "Who's your friend?" I asked. "Oh, I'm Mitchell." Said the boy. Lacy hugged Piper. "Piper, we were afraid you would die! Did you hurt yourself? What happened?" Asked Lacy quickly. "We'll tell you everything later, Lacy. What are you two passing out?" Asked Piper. "Oh, fliers for the ballroom dance we're planning in three days. It'll be a lot of fun." Said Mitchell. "Problem is, we don't know where to host it where it will fit a lot of people." Said Lacy. "I think I might be able to help with that." Said Anubis. "Ugh! Anubis!" I said. He held up his hands in mock surrender. I laughed.

**Author's Note: OK, I have two questions: Do you think I should put the ballroom dance as another story or keep it in this story as more chapters? Also, do you think Ouranos is dead? List your reasons why or why not you think Ouranos is/isn't dead. The people/person who's right will get a virtual cookie! Or a virtual cake if you don't like cookies! AH out!**


	9. Masquerade Shopping: Part One

**Author's Note: Ballroom beginning time! (I couldn't think of a synonym for time that started with a 'b')**

**Review Responses:**

**Elliryanna: How did you-You're a future-seeing daughter of Apollo!**

**Disclaimer: For the 20****th**** time, I do not own anything except the plot!**

**Piper**

I was happy to see Mitchell and Lacy again. Wait, they were announcing a ball. That means they would try to get me dressed up in fancy clothing. "For the dance, could I braid your hair, Sadie?" Asked Lacy. I remember Lacy telling me about a girl at her school with a British accent and a cute brother. "Sure." Said Sadie, blowing blue-dyed hair out of her face. "Sweet!" Said Lacy. "So, Walt, what place is Anubis talking about?" Asked Carter. "Let me check with him. He won't tell me." Said Walt. "He says he wants it to be a surprise. Wait, he said he'd tell a couple of the demigods and magicians to help get it set up. Now he says that it's going to be a masquerade and that's all he's going to tell me." "Darn it. Stupid god of toilet paper." Said Sadie. Walt laughed. "You do know I'm the Eye of the god of toilet paper?" "Yeah." Said Sadie, smiling. "Ooh, let's go to the mall!" Said Lacy. Piper groaned. "If we're going, let's walk. It's a nice day out, and I don't want to ride a Pegasus. They don't like children of Pluto." Said Hazel. "OK. Where's the nearest mall?"I said. "I never thought I'd here that come out of your mouth, Pipes." Said Jason, smiling at me. I smiled back."You don't know where the nearest mall is? How are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Asked Lacy. "Let's go." Sighed Piper.

Once we got to the mall, we split up. I went with Hazel, Mitchell went with Jason, Leo, Frank, Percy and Carter, and Lacy went with Annabeth and Sadie. We went into a costume store and picked out dresses. Hazel picked out a yellow dress from the 1930s, and a light yellow masquerade mask with swirls on it, reminding me of the Mist Hazel used. I picked out a light pink dress. "Why didn't you pick out a mask?" Asked Hazel as we paid for our dresses. "Oh, I got one from when we went to Rome, when we defeated Gaea." I said. "I didn't know you liked Pink. I think your inner Aphrodite's showing." Said Hazel, smiling. After we left the costume store, we went to an accessory store. Hazel got golden horse earrings and a golden necklace with an amber gem on it. I got small feather earrings and a dove necklace.

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took a while, I was on vacation. So, here's the outfits for Piper and Hazel. Remember to remove the spaces.**

**Hazel's dress: ** www. /** stores/vintage- 1930s-dress-med-yellow-rayon -evening-gown-white-sequins-and-beads- keyhole-30s-40s-art -deco-t,19 **

**Hazel's mask: ** www. /** painted- colored- venetian- masquerade- mask- with- lace-glitter- painted- yellow- free- shipping_ p11927. html**

**Piper's dress: ** ** a- line- one- shoulder- floor - length- chiffon- zip- up-embroidery- sleeveless-prom –dresses –tskn 049. Html**


	10. Masquerade Shopping: Part 2

**Author's note: Finally, someone submits an OC! Jamie's accepted. She will probably appear in the story later. Oh, and Drew will come in eventually, too. Also: Hello, Howtobook101!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Mister Rick Riordan, and I only own the plot. **

**Third**

So, the demigods and Carter went shopping. _Joy, thought everyone except Mitchell. _They went to a costume store. "This will be fun." Muttered Anubis/Walt dryly. Percy wasn't sure which said that. Maybe both. He saw the girls walk out of the store with bags in their hands, talking about something. Percy then saw Lacy dragging Sadie and Annabeth into a dress store. "May I help you?" Asked a salesman. "We're looking for suits." Said the son of Poseidon. "Right this way, then." Said the salesman, whose nametag read 'Demon'- That's what it looked like it was to the demigods. Mitchell had them try on different suits. Jason groaned. "Are we done yet?" He asked. "Percy, I think you should get this light blue suit with the sea green tie." Said Mitchell. He then picked out Jason's outfit- "I think white would look good on you. Yes, white with a purple tie," Carter- "A plain brown suit, like one a professor would wear", which for some reason made the magician groan. For Leo, "A dark red suit, with an orange tie," For Frank, "A grey suit, like the skin of an elephant, with a dark red tie."

Leo laughed at that. Walt got to pick out his suit, threatening to let Anubis set his jackals on the son of Aphrodite. That made the demigod back away from him a bit. Walt picked out a black suit, with a bow tie. "Why a bow tie?" Asked Frank. "Because bow ties are cool." Said Walt. I felt as if that were a reference to something **(A/N: Guess what it's a reference to and you get a virtual cookie. Or maybe cake. Whichever you like better). **"Mitchell, aren't you going to pick something?" Asked Percy. "I have a white Armani suit back at Camp as a gift from Mom." Said Mitchell. "Let's buy the suits and get masks."

They bought the suits and asked Damien where the masks were. "So, who are you guys going to the dance with?" Asked Mitchell as they looked through the masks. "Sadie." Answered Walt/Anubis, both their voicing coming from one mouth. "I'm going with Piper." Said Jason. "Take care of my sister, Sparky." Warned Mitchell. Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. Percy laughed. Jason looked and got a white mask with a design like lightning on it. Carter got a blue mask with an ankh on the top and the Eye of Horus as the design on both eyes. Walt got a mask that looked like the top half of the front of a skull. Leo got a mask that looked liked fire. Frank got a mask that looked like a dragon. We purchased the masks and left. "Percy, did you get a mask from Venice?" Asked Jason, seeing that Percy didn't have one with him. "Yeah, Annabeth got one too." Percy said. "Well, we have about two days left until the ball, the sun's setting." Said Frank. "Well, that was quick." Said Leo. They wandered for a little bit until they met up with the girls.

With the other group of girls, it was taking a little longer. Lacy kept changing her mind and making the girls try on something else. "No, that color doesn't suit you at all. You'd look good in blue. No, grey. Why not both?" Asked Lacy to Annabeth. In the end, Annabeth picked out a grey dress. Sadie picked out a light green dress that faded into blue at the ends, and a gold mask with odd designs on it. The girls purchased their items and went to the front of the mall, where they waited-until Lacy dragged them into another cosmetics store, that is.

**I'm sorry this is so short! The masquerade chapter will be longer, I promise. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here are models for what the demigods and magicians will be wearing. Remember to remove the spaces.**

**Jason's suit: ** www. mens ** / products. aspx?id=1 3290& gclid= Cj0KEQjwgry fBRDn 7cvY-pOit4cB EiQAB3 nTbu_t n1ETI pdaviF4 gDeCnH ciebq94 UiC7vQ Gf9y4V _EaAsIe8 P8HAQ**

**Jason's mask: ** www**. / Black- Lightning –Silver –Mens –Masquerade /dp/ B008P 0E6ES**

**Percy's suit: ** www**. Mens usa products. aspx? id= 4224**

**Leo's suit: ** www**. Aliex press item /new –color –wine –red –fashion –men –one –button –dress –suits –blue –colors –jacket –pants /13891 01936. Html**

**Leo's mask: ** ** /2013 /04 /02 /diy –fire –masquerade /**

**Frank's suit: ** tiny** /cart /boys -dark- grey -suit -with-choice -solid- tie-ferrecci –limited -sizing- p-23 07. html**

**Frank's mask: ** ** / art/ Dragon –Masquerade –Mask -33559 7021**

**Carter'suit: ** fashion**manisfesto. Blogspot 2011 /03 /stylish –tips -for- stylish- men-gents .html**

**Carter's mask:** enchanted** masquerade .deviant art art/ Egyptian –Mask -4220 8037**

**Walt/Anubis's suit: ** **. blog spot -w VZ93Rrs KbA/T1MB -MiKgoI/ AAAAAAA ACEw/uJZ_wEb PRIg/s1 600/Anubis _by_german missiles-d32 wcw5 .png**

**Walt/Anubis's mask: ** www**. Et sy listing /652264 88/red –death –the –phantom –masquerade –skull**


	11. The End

**Hi, everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter, and I hope the links worked. So, this part will be the getting ready and the actual masquerade. With that said, on to the review responses!**

**Music I was listening to while typing this: Phantom of the Opera soundtrack, masquerade music.**

**Elliryanna: I knew someone would catch on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and **_**Ílios. **__**Jamie belongs to HowToBook101.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Annabeth to Piper as the daughter of Aphrodite did her hair in a braid. "Yeah, I'm sure. You look beautiful." Said Piper. "Thanks. You do too." Said Annabeth. "Trust Piper, Annabeth. I'm not the eye of Hathor, but I can tell that you look beautiful." Said Sadie. "Thanks, Sadie. Can we see your mask?" Asked Annabeth. Sadie nodded and took out a mask from her bag. It was black, and covered half of her face. It had gold outlines and what looked like a sun held by a gold crown on the top of the mask. Annabeth, meanwhile, took her mask off a shelf. "This is mine." Said Annabeth. Her mask was grey with white around the eyeholes. It looked like an owl. "I think Percy would like it."

"So, where's your mask, Percy?" Asked Mitchell. Jason, Mitchell, and Leo were in the Poseidon Cabin. Jason and Leo were enjoying watching Percy as he struggled to get out of Mitchell's grasp on his hair, who was trying to tame Percy's messy hair. "It's in my bag." Said Percy. Mitchell reached into Percy's bag until he found what he wanted. "Got it!" Said Mitchell. In his hand was a mask. It had a seashell on the middle of it, and was silver. There were fins on the side of the mask. "That's cool. Is it made of real silver?" Asked Leo. "I don't know." Said Percy. Mitchell had succeeded in getting Percy's hair neat-until Percy messed up his hair by running his hand through it. Percy grabbed the mask and put it on. "Do you think Annabeth will like it?" Asked Percy. "Course she will." Said Mitchell. The son of Aphrodite was wearing a white Armani suit with a black tie. He was wearing a mask reminiscent of the Phantom of the Opera. "Nice mask, Phantom." Said Jason. "What can I say? I love that movie." Said Mitchell, shrugging.

Walt/Anubis was waiting at the middle of the Camp. "So, where are we going?" Asked Percy. "You'll see, son of Poseidon." Said Walt in Anubis's voice. He waved his hand and a portal of darkness appeared. Anubis nodded to the girls. "Ladies first." Said Anubis. Sadie went through first, Anubis last. "This is amazing." Said Annabeth. They were in a ballroom that looked like it was from Russia. "Is this the Hermitage?" Asked Carter. "A replica, actually." Corrected Anubis. "The daughters of Hecate helped me make it." Said Anubis, nodding to Lou Ellen and Jamie, the only children of Hecate. "Thank you, Lou Ellen, Jamie." "You're welcome." Said the daughters of Hecate at the same time. In one corner was a table covered in plates and goblets, and there was an orchestra with ghosts playing the instruments. The masqueraders started dancing and finding people to dance with. Lou Ellen walked over to the group of boys. "Um, Mitchell, I was wondering if you want to dance?" Asked Lou Ellen, a blush on her face. "Of course, Lou." Said Mitchell, took her hand in a courteous fashion, and walked away, presumably to a place where they could dance. The other daughter of Hecate, Jamie, asked Sean for a dance. Sean was wearing a dark green suit, a dark green velvet top hat, and a mask with Venetian jade mask. Jason walked up to Piper. "Care for a dance, milady?" Asked Jason, kissing her hand. "Of course, good sir." Said Piper, laughing. "Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Said Annabeth. "Yeah?" Asked Percy, smiling. "Do you want to dance?" Asked Annabeth. "I wouldn't want it to be anybody else." Said Percy, who started dancing with Annabeth. Anubis wrinkled his nose. "How do you mortals enjoy this noise?" Asked the god. "Give me back my body please." Said Walt's voice. "After I do something." Said Anubis, smiling. Anubis's body turned into darkness as he flew to the orchestra. Anubis turned back into his regular shape and tapped the daughter of Apollo's shoulder. "Hmm?" Asked the girl, turning around. Anubis waved his hand and the girl wrapped up in mummy linen. Anubis then told the ghosts what songs to play and they started playing Waltz No. 2 by Dmitri Shostakovich. "That's better." Said Anubis. "That always feels so weird." Said Walt when he got his body back. Walt made a portal of darkness and stepped through it. He appeared behind Sadie. "Hey." Said Walt. "Care for a dance?" "Of course I'd care for a dance." Replied Sadie.

While Walt was dancing, he saw a man in a starry mask. The man had messy black hair and was wearing a black suit that reminded Walt of a nebula. In his hand was a pocket watch with the North Star on the back and velvet top hat on his head. "Who are you staring at?" Asked Sadie. "The man in the starry mask." Said Walt. _It couldn't be him. Said Anubis in Walt's head. __**Who is it? Do you know him? **__I think it's __**Ílios. He was the star warrior you saw, the only one that talked. **__Walt looked at the man in the starry mask again. He smiled and winked at Walt, as if he knew what he was thinking. He then disappeared in the crowd. The orchestra started playing the Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Brahms. __I love this song. __Thought Anubis. Everyone got in a line, boys on one side, girls on the other. They started dancing and switching partners. Soon, Walt was dancing with Hazel. They ended up talking about death customs in different cultures during their short dance. Walt soon came back to dancing with Sadie. "Anubis said it's __**Ílios**__." Said Walt. "The starry bloke who used to be friends with Anubis?" Asked Sadie. "Yeah. I guess the curse that Anubis told me about wore off." Said Walt. "Let's worry about him later after the masquerade." Said Sadie. Walt smiled. "Yeah, we probably should." Said Walt. The clock struck twelve. Sadie pecked Walt on the lips. They danced until 12:30, when they left to the Camps and Brooklyn House. 'Hey, do you guys want to stay at Camp for a bit?" Asked Percy. "Can we, Carter?" Asked Sean. "Sure." Said Carter. "Thanks!" "We'll all stay at your Camp for the week." The Egyptians cheered. Walt waved his hand and a portal of darkness appeared. Walt went in last, closing the portal._

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it! If you want to get in a 'masquerade' mood, I suggest listening to Brahms's 16 Hungarian Dances. Who's excited and/or nervous for school? I'm both! Question of the day: Are you nervous starting school?**_

_**Here are some links! Remember to remove the spaces.**_

**Annabeth's mask:** ** bezi designs. deviant /art/ Grey- leather- owl-mask -36186 1466**

**Percy's mask: wane lo p /1460 943/silver –venetian –water -spirit- masquerade- mask-with- blue-ad -green- gems- mer**

**Sadie's mask: /masquerade -mask/? mask= 220**

**Sean's suit: dumble dores army role play. wikia wiki/File: Dsquared2 -green- satin -collar- velvet- tuxedo- jacket-product -3-3849 377-02191 7308_large _flex .jpeg**

**Sean's mask: vore artisan _jade _green _venetian _masquerade /thing ?id=2436 0140**

_**Ílios's mask: **__** terest pin/ 22222 45628 3668 4969/**_


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Apollo Holmes here. I just finished watching the Doctor Who premier and it is awesome! Ahem. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do an epilogue to this story, a series of one shots on this story, or both. I'm asking you guys because, since you're my readers, I want to she what you guys like. So, post what you want me to do in the review section. I'll be waiting**.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Elliryanna, thank you for your reviewing each chapter. Also, thanks! I'm new at writing masquerades and dances. I've always wanted to go to a masquerade, so maybe that's why I like writing about them. I try to incorporate humor into my stories, but I'm no good with humor. I use what I observe when I write humor.**

**-Until next time, Apollo Holmes out**


End file.
